Mikes Land
Mike's Land 1.0 Nation Information Mikes Land is a very large and older nation at 131 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mikes Land work diligently to produce Wheat and Water as resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Mikes Land is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Mikes Land has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mikes Land allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mikes Land believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mikes Land will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. It is with Allied Coalition of International Defense (ACID). The leader of Mike's Land is also the Minister of Finance for ACID. History Mike's Land was recognized a nation on November 25 of 2006. In the 131 days it has been around it has experienced a lot. It had joined NAIL. Became the Minister of Finance for NAIL. NAIL merge with ACID. Great War II start. Fought in Great War II and be severely damaged. The leader of ACID leave. ACID start to crumble. Alliance less. ACID brought back a few days later and re-joined. Finished rebuilding after the war. Start getting back into alliance politics. Become the Deputy Prime Minister of ACID for part of a term. Launch a rocket into space headed for the moon. Start a colony on the moon. Become the Minister of Finance for ACID. Have Great War III break out. Remain neutral during the war. The Beginning of an Empire Mike Cat and his crew took off to explore new land on November 1, 2006. They were exploring for about a month when they came across land they liked. On November 25, 2006 they had started establishing a government with about 50 citizens. With a few days they had NAIL asking Mike's Land to join. They had accepted and join an alliance with the members of NAIL. The leader of Mike's Land, Mike Cat, became the Minister of Finance for the alliance. It was a good experience for Mike's Land. It had taught the leader a lot and also helped out the rest of the country. It was about a month after they formed when NAIL merged over to ACID. Then Mike's Land was just a nation in the many. Then something changed it all. Great War II Then with the nation being only one and a half months old, it had to go to war. So they prepared for its first war, but not that well. He started out winning with the one nation they were fighting, but then orders got screwed up and they sent out all of their troops. The there was a uproar in the country and then two more nations decided to attack. So Mike's Land was pretty much screwed in the war. So they were sent back to the time of when they first started. They kept fighting through it all though. Then the war finally ended. A Period of Abandonment Then after the war ended, the leader of ACID left. He had left because he was disappointed in the way the war was fought. After he left many other important members had left. Then everything started going down hill. From people getting their nations government tricked and many people trying to grab power of ACID. There was many problems going with it. Then no one could get to the meeting place of ACID because the owner of it locked us out. Then for a period of time Mike's Land was alliance less. It was a tough time because Mike's Land needed aid and help, but no one would help. Then Mike's Land started building back up again. Back into the Swing of Things Then Mike's Land got a message about the new meeting place for ACID. Then Mike's Land rejoined ACID but stayed out of touch with it. The leader and senators of Mike's Land didn't go to the meeting or anything. Then Mike's Land was still rebuilding during all of this. They had finally finished rebuilding. Then Mike's Land got an inspiring message from a member of ACID, who is now a former member, that got the leader of Mike's Land back into the swing of things. As Mike's Land was getting back into politics for ACID, the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister left. The had a emergency vote and the leader of Mike's Land because the Deputy Prime Minister. Space Exploration Mikes Land decided to go to the Moon and set up a colony. The exploration began March 7, 2007 and they arrived on March 11, 2007. The colony is Cat's Colony and is part of the Uno Sangue Mining Co (USMC) for the colony's protection. The are in communication with Mike's Land. The leader of Mike's Land sent his good friend Mike Cat to manage the colony. They have been living there and they have been steadily growing and soon are going to work on their protection. The people of Mike's Land wanted to name the colony after their leader of their nation so they came up with the name of Cat's Colony. He has also funded the majority of the colony so far. They had set up the space program called the MLCC. This had happened when Mike Cat was the Deputy Prime Minister for ACID. This was becoming hard for Mike Cat, but his people were really pitching in. They had developed their space program in record timing. There was a lot a aid given to fund it. They were really working on their first rocket ship, when there was talks about a third great war. Well this didn't bother the people of Mike's Land because their leader had become the Minister of Finance for ACID and had made it known to people that they were a peaceful nation. So they forged ahead to make their rocket ship. As they were preparing for their first launch, they saw that there was communication problems before they left. So they had to stop the launch and fix the problems with the system. After the fix was completed, they got all of the crew ready to launch their first rocket ship called Il Guardiani, which means The Guardian in English. So they launched the ship on March 7 at noon. The four days they were in space was nerve racking because it was the first time they had ever launched a ship into space. Then on March 11 at 4:28 PM(eastern time) they arrived on the moon and found out there was many other countries who were there. Then they had come very far within the month they were there. They had steady growth on their colony. They have added mines to search for minerals and have began to be stronger. ACID/OE Times The leader of Mike's Land became the Minister of Finance for ACID. He had great plans for ACID's finances. Then Great War III broke out. Mike's Land did not want to be involved in another war so soon, so they stayed neutral. They made sure everyone knew they were not to be attacked and they respected that and they didn't. It was a tough time for ACID, but for Mike's Land it couldn't have been better. They were becoming stronger and making more money. Then they had a vote in Mike's Land senate and decided to aid ACID. They sent out about one million dollars. Then they found out ACID needed more money. Well throughout time the ACID senators voted to merge with the newly created group OE. Once this happened we kicked back and just stayed involved enough. Eventually the leader of Mike's Land became the Deputy Minister, and eventually Minister, of Foreign Affairs. After awhile VE ended up disbanding. Once they did OE didn't stay along that must later. So as some people did they joined Foundation, which the leader of Mike's Land new people. They were around for a brief period of time. After they didn't hit the member mark that they wanted they disbanded. While Mike was in OE and Foundation he became familiarized and comfortable with MHA. So thus, he joined there. The Destruction of a Colony and a Nation Yea, the lunar nation turned out to be a bust. Also I forgot to collect a paycheck in CN so my nation got deleted. Mike's Land 2.0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = None }} Yea, so I'm back. Nation Information Mikes Land is a growing, developing, and young nation at 14 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mikes Land work diligently to produce Coal and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Mikes Land will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Mikes Land to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Mikes Land allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mikes Land believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mikes Land will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ---MikeCat 00:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC)